


Possessive

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Tumblr Art, Canonical Alternate Universe, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, JJ wasn't ready!, M/M, Possessive Yuuri, Top!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Some people didn't know that Katsuki Yuuri was possessive. JJ unfortunately finds out the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JJ's Nightmare Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252820) by xiaoann. 



> For @xiaoann on Tumblr. For such amazing art as usual. This is the third fic I've written for their artwork!
> 
> -Starts in episode 8 and fucks some canon shit up a bit from then on. Now, is JJ overreacting or not? That is the question.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It started out innocently enough. Yuuri and Victor had made an agreement that day before leaving for the rink, that they would present a certain front to the viewers of Russia. Victor wanted to get as much attention on Yuuri as possible, and had done everything in his power to divert the attention away from himself.

They had flirted not so lightly in front of _everyone_. Victor kneeling before Yuuri and Yuuri latching onto his tie in order to force his attention to where it should be. Yuuri blowing Victor a sexy kiss and Victor getting on his knees again in order to kiss Yuuri's skate.

It was a back and forth thing during the entire Short Program. And everyone was either embarrassed by their actions or enthralled by them. There was no in between. And Yuuri had relished the moments he got to lay claim to Victor on his home turf.

And when Yuuri had gotten the call from hell, he had to convince Victor that some things were more important than him and their little game. That he could take care of himself just fine and that Victor had to go and be with Makkachin.

After ensuring that one Yakov Feltsman would watch over Yuuri in his stead, Victor had dragged Yuuri to the washroom. One that was farther away in hopes that no one would bother them.

Yuuri had found himself lifted so that he was seated on the counter, legs wrapped around Victor's hips. Victor was snugly pressed agasint him, mouth already working over Yuuri's, coaxing him into a messy make out session.

It was supposed to be a simple hug. It became a kiss. A grope. There was a lot of tongue and grinding involved. Some biting too.

They wouldn't be seeing each other for a few days, so obviously they had to get their frustrations out as quickly as possible, which was why Yuuri trailed a hand up to Victor's hair and pulled tight, enjoying how the man moaned in his ear. Victor liked it rough.

As Victor's mouth traveled down to bite at Yuuri's neck, Yuuri caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

The door had opened, and in walked JJ Leroy. Or rather JJ stopped right in the doorway when he laid eyes on them, and he his mouth dropped open in shock.

Yuuri internally warred with himself. Embarrassment and anger demanding he take action. To do _something_!

Should he stop Victor and then yell at the intruder? Or should he yell at the intruder for daring to barge in on a private moment where he got to see Victor in such a state of arousal?

But then another emotion was building. Smug and pleasant in a way. Pride. JJ Leroy got to see the effect Katsuki Yuuri had on Victor Nikiforov. An effect that no one else had ever managed to have on the man. One that caused Victor to moan loudly and grind harder against him when Yuuri grave a sharp tug on his hair.

"Yuuri!" Victor breathed against his neck, nuzzling closer.

Yuuri's possessiveness was in full swing and he sent a smirk in JJ's direction as he pulled Victor in for another kiss, keeping his eye on the Canadian who was still frozen in the doorway. He tightened his hold on Victor's hips, dragging the other's body closer for more friction. His free hand reached down between their bodies to grope at Victor's hardness.

" _Mmm_ ," moaned Victor, pulling back just a bit. "I want you to fuck me before I go."

Yuuri reveled in the bright flush that spread over JJ's face. The man backed up, letting the door slide closed. The last of his face that Yuuri could see, consisted of a panicked and completely bewildered expression.

Good.

"You've been so good, Vitya," Yuuri murmured against his lover's lips, a pleased smile on his face when he was met with a hazy look. Victor was panting with want. "I'm going to make you feel better before you go."

"Please!"

Too bad JJ hadn't stayed around. Yuuri wouldn't have minded demonstrating all the ways he could possess Victor. All the ways he could make the man moan his name in such a short time frame.

Still, at least Victor was there to appreciate his efforts.

And appreciate he did. Even if he was limping a little afterward.

* * *

_He's going to kill me!_

JJ Leroy fidgeted in place when Katsuki Yuuri hugged him. Why was he being hugged? The man had looked at him like he was going to murder him the day before and now…

That crazed look in his eye was gone. Replaced with utter sadness. But it was a trick! Katsuki was fucking crazy. He had to be.

JJ was stiff as the other man moved away, feet dragging until he laid eyes on Yuri Plisetsky, who fled immediately. Katsuki gave chase.

Something was wrong with Katsuki. Seriously fucking wrong.

* * *

Oh, God the look was back! During his entire performance, Katsuki had looked like he was ready to slit someone's throat. The very look he had sent in JJ's direction!

He was throwing it in any direction now. It was as if someone had tried to take Nikiforov away from him and he wasn't having it. He was warning everyone away. That had to be it. He probably thought that someone was making moves on his fiance. Why else would he kiss Nikiforov's ring while staring Plisetsky down?

JJ had always been a bit dramatic, but his mind could not help but supply him with a perfect image of that creepy smile Katsuki had sent his way back in Russia.

 **'If you even look at Victor for more than a second, I'll kill you,'** the phantom Katsuki in his mind said, voice unnaturally high and chilling.

JJ turned to look at the other man, and found him holding hands with his fiance. Their fingers were laced together and Katsuki's back was as straight as an arrow. And while his glasses were back, they did not lessen the intensity of his stare.

Those dark eyes flashed and found JJ from across the rink.

JJ's stomach dropped and he looked away, trying to calm himself down.

It wasn't JJ's Style. He had to get back into his usual mood. He could do this.

But fuck did Katsuki unnerve him! That possessive look was just not right.

He chanced another glance, only to find himself once again staring at the real life version of that horrible smirk as Katsuki rested his head on Victor's shoulder and turned to smile almost angelically at his fiance when Victor kissed the top of his head lovingly. His attitude had done a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn!

JJ's performance suffered some… complications afterward.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


End file.
